Red Meat
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: You're so cynical, narcissistic cannibal. Holding on, I'm lost in a haze, fighting life to the end of my days.


**Title: **Red Meat  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre: **Horror/Angst  
**Warnings:**Cannibalism and other NSFW materials. Don't like it, don't read.

**Song of the Story:  
**_"Narcissistic Cannibal"_ by Korn _(feat. Skrillex and Kill The Noise)_

**Summary: **You're so cynical, narcissistic cannibal. Holding on, I'm lost in a haze, fighting life to the end of my days.

**Author's Note: **Prompt from _bag-chan_on Tumblr. Well, I suppose it wasn't a prompt, but she did give me the idea. I had uploaded an audio post with this song, and I had seen her comment on how this song reminded her of One-ler. So, I just took that as a prompt and wrote this. Also, I'm really sorry if I butchered his character. I tried my best, I really did. I just hope you guys like it. Enjoy, you sick bastards!

_One-ler_ belongs to_ Owl-ler_ on Tumblr.

* * *

_You're so cynical, narcissistic cannibal._

* * *

His lips were chapped and crusted over with dried blood. He never bothered to clean himself up after eating a victim, he was only to get dirty again. He drummed his fingers against his lips, the green fabric now forever stained a crimson-red.

He was thinking of nothing in particular. He thought of his dinner that night, and how difficult it was to capture it. That kid sure put up a fight, but in the end, he was no match for the One-ler, and that made his meal all the better.

He thought of how he became this way. After everyone left him, his conscience deteriorated and he went insane. He took his revenge out on the world by turning into a monster; a cannibal.

He was never satisfied; his hunger never quenched. The more he ate, he more he craved.

He was like a spider. He did not hunt. He let his prey come to him, and when the came to close to his web, they were sucked in. It mattered not how much the struggled, they were doomed in the end. Once they were in the One-ler blood-crusted hands, they could never escape.

Few accepted their fate from the start, knowing what was to come. But, most fought for their lives. Although, after trying so hard, they soon gave up and accepted their fate as well.

His yellow eyes glowed as he continued to drum his fingers against his lips. He held his head in one hand, while the other hand drummed fingers on the rotted wood of the window sill.

He looked out upon the decayed valley. A once lush and vibrant place, now colored gray and littered with dead plants and thick dust. He had let his land rot away. He let it die.

But he didn't care. He no longer cared about the barren wasteland he called home. He lost his mind long ago, along with the ability to care about anything. He only cared for one thing now, _food. _

* * *

_Sometimes, I hate, the life, I've made  
__Everything's wrong every time  
__Pushing on, I can't escape  
__Everything that comes my way  
__Is haunted me, taking its sweet time._

* * *

He lost the ability to love, to feel, to care. The only thing he felt now was rage, hate, and depression.

Sometimes, he thinks of the monster he's become. He hates himself sometimes. Sometimes, he indulges in the madness that has taken over him. Insanity has a bittersweet taste that can be addicting, and once you have a taste, you'll want more.

And One-ler bit off more than he could chew.

No pun intended.

He licked his lips, wiping away the crusted blood. Oh, how he adored the metallic taste of blood. He loved the texture of flesh in his mouth. He loved the taste of muscle tissue; the red meat was always the best part.

He had heard legends of how consuming human flesh can give someone supernatural abilities, such as super speed, strength, and immortality. He wondered if that were true; the had never tested the theory.

He had thought of long this will last; this monster he had turned himself into. If immortality was true, then he would forever be this way. Deep down inside, he hoped that weren't true.

* * *

_Holding on, I'm lost in a haze  
Fighting life to the end of my days._

* * *

But until the end of his days, he will fight. He will eat. He will consume.

_And it will never be enough._


End file.
